The words that weren't said
by Ashfurandwaflez
Summary: When Switzerland hears her voice..he doesn't know how to think. Warning:Character death inside. R&R Please!


I wrote this on Facebook. i do not own Anything Hetalia, but, the plot i surely decree is original

* * *

Switzerland still heard her voice in his head.

**_"Big bruder..."_**

He heard that voice through out his head. It was inconsistent, the green-eyed male cringed as he kept hearing her lovely voice.

**_"Big bruder..."_**

Switzerland stopped in his tracks. 'Why..why can't her voice disappear?' . He thought to himself as a memory flashed before his eyes. There they were, enjoying themselves on the bench in the garden. Liechtenstein smiled at him with a tender smile that melted anyone's heart. He could remember a faint blush spreading across his face.

**_"Big bruder, I'm happy." _**She said , her lovely blond hair blew in the wind, making the image of her more beautiful than he had remembered it to be.

His thoughts trailed onto more of the memories, it brought him great pain to remember Liechtenstein. He remembered everything about her. her voice, her smile that made him smile, her pleasant gaze only he got from her, the affection that he got from her. The love the young girl would say over and over again to him.

"Dammit..." Switzerland said as he stumbled into the field they would go to when they wanted to have a picnic. He saw her running with glee towards him.

**"Svitzy!"** She said holding out her arms ,running towards him.

He held out his arms to catch her, but, all that was there was nothing. The wind blew his blond locks into his face, it was cold compared to what the memory had made him think. Only one thought crossed him as he kept trudging forward. 'Where am I going?' . He thought, as the cold winds hit his pale face.

**_"Big bruder..."_**

"Lichtenstein?" He asked out loud, looking either way to see if the girl was any where near him. But, it was just the memories lying to him. "Dammit.." He said, in more than a mere whisper.

_**"Svitzy!" **_The feminine voice rang through out his head.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" He said with pain in his voice.

_**"Svitzy! I know I say zis but, I'm happy! "**_

Switzerland kept walking , he hadn't realized where he was going. He stumbled into a graveyard.

_**"I'm happy ." **_The voice only got ever more cheerful, with each step he got closer to a grave stone.

"No..."Switzerland said as he fell to his knees in front of the grave stone. The tears came from his eyes in small strands. The tears wouldn't grave stone read:

_Here Lies Liechtenstein_

_The small country which failed_

Switzerland hugged the grave stone. He let small sobs escape his throat while he closed his eyes. She was there, her beautiful smile and all. There...with him, he was pulled from thought as he remembered what had happened to her. His eyes opened as he went back to that day...the day that took away the light he once knew.

* * *

"Russia! Let her go!" Switzerland said as he took a step forward, as he did so, the female nation was being strangled.

"Hmmm how about no. I see you're just so happy , da? So...what if i take away your happiness?" Russia said, his grip on Liechtenstein's throat tighter.

"Switzy...help..me..." Liechtenstein said through gasps.

"I said .GO!" His gun was held up now, pure rage written across his emerald orbs.

"Okay," Russia let go, dropping Liechtenstein to the ground. "But...you didn't say I could do this." He then brutally stabbed Liechtenstein through the heart.

Switzerland's heartbeat stopped, his gaze fell on Liechtenstein as her body fell to the cold ground. "NO!" He said as he ran over to her and keeled next to her.

"Svitzy.."Her voice was in a hushed tone, Bloody coming from her wound. She could out blood which mortified Switzerland.

"Don't speak." He said in a desperate plea as he held her close. He looked into her eyes, the life was fading from them. He wanted her to save her energy, in case she could live.

"Switzy..I've alvays vanted to tell you zis...and mean it.." She said, her voice getting quieter.

"What is it?" He asked,

"I love you..." She said as she leaned up to try and kiss him, his face in shock by her words. She fell slowly back down and closed her eyes, into eternal sleep

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted into the air, holding her close to his chest. Blood was all over his clothes..he just didn't care anymore. He stayed there, and sobbed while holding the body. She was no longer there. She was...she was...she was gone. Leaving Switzerland alone, with no one.

* * *

Switzerland stay there, still hugging a mere grave stone. His tear-stained face red and puffy.

"Svitzerland..." He looked up to see her holding him, he smiled.

"Liechtenstein..." He could almost feel her was like she was there with him. "I wish I could have told you," He paused for a brief moment, "That I loved you too." He said with a raspy voice.

"I know...I know." He pictured her warm embrace as he stayed there. Not wanting to come back into reality to leave her.


End file.
